Possesive is a Good Thing!
by InuChick155
Summary: Kagome has a few problems to solve with her over protective jealous perverted boyfriend, Inuyasha. A romantic comedy about life in the present time with a couple that can sometimes...like each other too much for their own good. LOTS OF LAUGHS PROMISED!
1. One Possesive Dude

Chapter one: One possessive dude

"YOU'RE DOING WHAT," he screamed, grabbing her shoulders. Kagome:"Inuyasha! It's a STUDY date! AS IN STUDY! NOT ACTUAL DATE!" Kagome screamed back. "I know I am your girlfriend, and you know I am your girlfriend, so if I wanted to go out with someone else I would have dumped you already!"

O yes. Just a typical day with Kagome and Inuyasha in her room. Arguing. As usual. (a/n this is present time!)

"AHA! SO YOU DO ADMIT YOU ARE CHEATING ON ME!" Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha?" "Yeah?" "Sit, boy."

BAMM!

"What the fuck was that for!" Inuyasha slowly crawled back to his feet. "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" "Why the fuck did that damn gypsy put that curse on me!" "Because, you called her an old psycho bitch".

Meet Kagome Higurashi, just your average 16 year old with a boyfriend. A POSSESIVE boyfriend, that is. Inuyasha, a boy with long, white hair, dog ears (damn gypsy) and a temper: a possessive, jealous temper.

"Inuyasha, Hojo is just my friend. He may like me, but I like you!" yelled Kagome. Inuyasha retaliated. "HOW THE FUCK CAN I BE SURE OF THAT!"

"How about like this?" 20 seconds later……. "Damn, u r one good kisser." "You know, Inuyasha, sometimes youare just too possessive".

"Well, Kagome, sometimes possessive is a good thing!""NOT IF YOU NEVER TRUST ME," yelled Kagome.Inuyasha sighed. "Kagome, you know I trust you. Its just...I don't trust this Hojo". Kagome giggled, because suddenly the thought of Hojo as a serial rapist didn't really seem as logical as Inuyasha thought it was. "Inuyasha, this is Hojo we are talking about. My old little girlie crush before I met you? Health freak? Do you really think I am the kind of girl who goes after those kind of guys?" She shifted her body at the thought of her going out with a carrot. _Kagome, youv'e got one messed up mind, you know that?_"Yes". Inuyasha looks puzzled. "Yes what?You WOULD go out with him?". Sigh Suddenly, Kagome pictured herself jumping up and down on Inuyasha's subdued body._Girl, youv'e seriously got some mind issues to work out, she thought. Okay...what if I picture me jumping on a serial rapist carrot, will that be better? _

Lost in 'strange' thoughts, Kagome almost didn't notice herself changing positions yet again.Inuyasha groaned, grinned, and closed his eyes. Confused, Kagome looks at where exactly she is sitting. Then, the realization makes her blush, and she does not know ifthe rednessis more from being embarrassed of herself, or being angry at Inuyasha for responding in that way and not just telling her. She practically jumps off of him. "Inuyasha you perv!".

"What kind of guy _would'nt _enjoy having their waist straddled by their girlfriend? While being in her bedroom, I may add. And her wearing a school skirt a _little _too short for her?". He gave a big grin, and motioned his hands to look as if he was taking a picture of Kagome. At that, Kagome holds her skirt tight against her thighs and yells, "SIT! Inuyasha, you are trying to be just like Miroku now!" "Even I'm not as bad as him. But he is my best friend,and its not like he tries to rub my ass." Inuyasha grins again, but this time his face is in the carpet, so Kagome can't see it. Her mind was too much at work at that moment, anyway, complating Inuyasha's last sentences visually._IMAGES IMAGES TOO MANY IMAGES!_

a/n again. sorry if its kinda short, but this is the first chapter of my first fanfic ever, so bear with me peoples! HOPED U LIKED IT, CUZ ILL ADD MORE SOON!btw, review! Laura S. aka InuChick155


	2. A Branch from the Heavens

Chapter 2: A Branch from the Heavens

"Umm, Kagome? Would you like to go to the movies on Saturday with me?"

Sigh..._Sorry, carrot boy, but I'm taken._Kagome then looked around, nervously, checking for Inuyasha. When the coast was clear, she responded."Hojo, I told you,I am already going out with Inuyasha!" Hojo looked down. "O yeah, guess I forgot that..."

Kagome sighed. She honestly felt sorry for Hojo. Not as sorry as she would feel if Inuyasha came at the time that he asked her out, but she was still saddened by the fact that such a sweet guy liked her of all of the other girls he could like. Available girls. Girls that swooned when they saw him. She liked Hojo, but on a strict friend basis. Sometimes she wondered why she liked such a possessive, high tempered guy over a sweet guy like Hojo.

_Him being possesive just means he must really like me. And I at least know that he won't cheat on me. But still..._Sometimes, Kagome loved Inuyasha. Other times, she worshipped him. And all the time, he worshipped her. It all worked out as a perfect boy-girl relationship, except for the occasional stares at the white hair and dog ears. One unfortunate soul had the guts to ask, "is that you Halloween wig?". 5 minutes later, the teenager had a face that was ready for Halloween. Rule number one: never cross Inuyasha. Or Kagome, for that matter.Some people just didn't understand that if you messed with Kagome Higurashi, Inuyasha Hanyou would mess with you. Kagome honestly felt sorry for those people, but she still loved Inuyasha for sticking up for her.

"So, Kagome...Are you sure you don't want to come? Yuka has been telling me that you liked me, so I just thought that-"YUKA HAS BEEN TELLING YOU WHAT!" Hojo winced at the noise. Kagome apologized, but the anger remained. "She just thought that because of how violent Inuyasha is, that's all,"explained Hojo. _Great. Now my best friend is trying to make me break up with Inuyasha and go for Hojo, _thought Kagome. Sometimes, Kagome wondered if Yukaliked Hojo...Thats it!

"Hey, Hojo? How about you ask Yuka to go with you? I'm sure she would love to!"exclaimed Kagome. Hojo thought about that idea for a moment. "You know what, Kagome? I'll do it!" _YAY! "_But, just one thing..." _Uh oh..._ "Can we get to studying now, Kagome?" SWEAT DROP. "Ok!"

Inuyasha watched on from above, in the tree in front of Kagome's house, Goshinboku. "So... he asked her out huh? Well, that fucking bastard is going to pay... "What did you say, Kagome?" asked Hojo. "I didn't say anything." Hojo shook his head. "Never mind, I just thought I heard someone." Kagome sighed. _I hate math. It's a good thing Hojo is her to help me..._

Inuyasha slapped his hand to his mouth._Hmmm, how will I do this?_ He looked down at the pair again, then looked at his claws._ O yeah, these do come in handy. Now, just to wait for the right moment..._"Hey Hojo, I'm going to go get a drink. Would you like some water," asked Kagome. "No thank you.," responded Hojo.

Kagome started toward the house_. Yes_,thought Inuyasha. In one quick swipe, he cut off a tree branch directly above Hojo'shead...Just as Hojo walked towards the house. "Actually, Kagome, I am sort of thirsty,"he called_. FUCK_! The tree branch feel with a loud crash, right where Hojo had been sitting just moments before. Hojo jumped at the sound, and Kagome ran out of the houseThe second she saw the branch, only one thought crossed her mind_...Inuyasha..._

Lol! Inuyasha is turning violent! read and review, plz! 3 Laura S, aka InuChick155


	3. I Object! A Romantic Rebuttal

Chapter 3--I Object!-A Romantic Rebuttal

After Hojo left,Kagome walked toward the Goshinboku, and upon reaching the trunk she looked up, her eyes searching for Inu_. He is so dead_...

"Looking for something,"said a voice behind her.Kagome whirled around. "Inuyasha, what were you doing here?And why did you try todrop a branchon poorHojo!"

Inuyasha growled. He ran over to her and grabbed her shoulders, pinning her to Goshinboku. She saw the anger in his eyes, and she shivered. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO STUDY WITH HIM! HE JUST ASKED YOU OUT, AND YOU EXPECT ME NOT TO BE PISSED!" he yelled. Kagome frowned. "What were you doing here, anyway? Were you spying on me, like some deranged stalker boyfriend?" Inuyasha growled again, and did something that Kagome didn't expect he would do right then--he shifted his body, pulling her against his chest into a strong, possesive, bruising kiss. The kind of kiss that spoke for him, the kind that said "your mine!". Kagome broke the kiss and glared. "That isn't going to work, Inuyasha! I am not 'yours'. I am my own person, and I can choose who I study with, who I talk to, and who I date!" He growled again, tightening his hold on her, his claws digging into her skin, making her wince. He retracted them again when he saw how he was hurting her, and pulled her into another kiss...this one not as fierce, one that just said, "you know I love you". This time, Kagome kissed him back. _What am I doing? I'm supposed to be mad at him! And yet...I can't be._

"I'm sorry, Kagome. It's just...I don't...I mean,...how can be good enough for you! You're obviously sickand tired of dating a freak, and other guys really like you. They hit on you 24/7, and eventually you are going to run off with one of them..." Kagome's heart was ripped open at his words. "Inuyasha, I love you, and no other guywillever compare to you_!" Omg. DidI just say the L word? Did he notice! omgomgomgomgomgomg..._

Inuyasha himself was shocked_. She loves me?"_Kagome...I lo-"-this time, it was Inuyasha who was cut off by Kagome's kiss. They just stayed like that for a while, then broke off and looked into each others eyes. Then, with their arms aound each others waists, they turned and walked back to Kagome's place.

...Completely missing the figure in the bushes who stared at the pair in anger. _No, Inuyasha, she is not yours. Her heart will belong to me...Just you wait..._

-------------------hoped you like it! read &review, plz! 3 Laura S. aka InuChick155


	4. Enter Miroku, Sango, and Someone Else

Chapter 4: Enter Miroku, Sango, and Someone Else…..

Kagome woke up. It was about a week after the whole "I Love you" thing, and she and Inuyasha were closer than ever. She rolled out of bed, stretched, ate breakfast, brushed her teeth, got dressed, combed her hair, and pet Buyo for a little while. "Bye Mom, I'm going to school!" she shouted into the kitchen. "Ok, Kagome!Just don't forget you have a dentist appointment afterwards!" yelled her mom. By then, Kagome was already out the door. She was, of course, met by Inuyasha as soon as she stepped out, and together they made made their way to Shikon no Tama High.

"Hey, Kagome, how long does it take you to get ready? I've been waiting out here for half an hour!" he complained. Kagome gave him a playful punch. "I'm a girl. We need time to get beautiful." Inuyasha threw his arm around her shoulders. "Really? I think you're beautiful all the time, whether you're ready or not." Kagome looked up at him, and gave him a dazzling smile-the kind that made his heart melt and his knees get weak. "Thank you, Inu. You're sweet." She stood on her toes and reached up to give him a peck on the cheek, but he tilted his head at the last moment so her lips landed on his. When they broke apart, she groaned. "Why are you never content with the cheek? Not that I'm complaining, of course." Inuyasha thought for a moment, and the responded: "I'm a guy. We'd rather taste than just feel."

For the next couple of moments, Kagome wondered what that meant. Then, when she finally understood the double meaning, she yelled "SIT!" And Inuyasha, with his face in the dirt, asked, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!". Kagome walked right over his subdued body, and then called back, "Come on, you pervert! We are going to be late for school!" 15 seconds later, she found herself in his arms, dashing towards the school. Actually, Inuyasha was really running towards the two figures in front of it: the purple one, and the pink one.

(a/n) if u haven't guessed who the figures are, then u insult me.

Inuyasha: Just get back to the story, baka!

Me: Sit!

Inuyasha: (muffled) please?

Me: That's better!

Anyway, the purple and pink people greeted them happily: the purple one being Inuyasha's best friend, Miroku, and the pink one being Kagome's best friend, Sango. Actually, Miroku wore a dark purple shirt with jeans, and Sango wore a light pink baby doll shirt with a hot pink heart in the middle, and a pink skirt.

Miroku went right over to Kagome, and grabbed her hands. "Kagome, I need your help with something! You see there is this girl, and…." Kagome cut him off. "Miroku, why is it that everytime we talk, you have to touch some part of my body?" Miroku looked at their hands and released hers. "Sorry, Kagome. I guess I really don't have any control over these hand!" They both laughed, and the overlooking Inuyasha and Sango joined in. Inuyasha always ignored Miroku when he was like this, because he knew he couldn't really help himself around a pretty girl.

The bell rang, and Kagome promised to help Miroku another time. "I look forward to it!" he said. Sango and Kagome walked to their adjacent lockers, and Kagome yelled to her over the other students, "Hey, Sango! When are you going to tell Miroku that you like him?". Sango turned 10 shades pinker, and looked down. "I dunno…..when he tells me, I guess. But whatever. I've gotta get to Mr. Silkowitz's class, I'm always late for that one!" Kagome laughed. "Don't worry, Sango- that Jakotsu is always late, so I doubt Mr. What's-his-face will care!" she called.

Kagome turned back toward her locker. _28, 36, 10…yes! _The locker swung open towards her, and mirror on the inside swung to face her. It showed someone standing behind her, and she whirled around and saw the school track star, Koga. He was about Inuyasha's height, except he had long, black hair in a ponytail, and stunning blue eyes. "Hey Kagome. What's goin' on?" His arm was bent over her as he leaned against the side of her locker, and his smile was very flirtatious- in a hungry way. It sickened Kagome, and it made her feel inanimate- like a piece of meat.

Kagome sighed. "What do you want, Koga? And if you are about to ask me to dump Inuyasha to go out with you, the answer is no. And it always will be!"

Koga's smile disappeared. "Kagome, I'm better than him. You know it, I know it. He will never be enough for you. Why don't you go out with me? We would be perfect for each other. If you go out with me, you would be the envy of all of the other girls. I want you by my side Kagome; I want you to be my woman. Besides, I would be willing to do more stuff than him….." He looked Kagome up and down slowly, pausing at her chest and pelvis. Kagome groaned and rolled her eyes. She stopped herself from slapping him, because she knew he could and would try to do something to her in return. It was well known around the school that Koga was not a virgin; it was also well known that he could get any girl he wanted. Except for Kagome Higurashi. Even before she and Inuyasha got together, Koga was always on the hunt for her. She was the only one who ever refused him, and that made her a challenge. Koga loved a challenge. Kagome drove him wild----the sight of her, the feel of her skin, her scent. She was the first girl he had actual feelings for. Ironically, the first girl he actually liked didn't like him. His friends told him to just let it be- that she would never be his, and that was the end of it. But that was something that he could never accept. She would be his. No matter what.

He was far past the liking stage; to him, Kagome had become an obsession. He had been watching her for quite some time now-he didn't like to think of it as stalking, he thought of it as simply enjoying what was nearly his. Like a child looking through a toy shop window at a toy he knew he would get for his birthday. Koga's favorite time of day was when Kagome got back home from school- he would follow her, watch her every move. It normally turned him on, and one time he even got the chance to see her undress. But then there were the times with Inuyasha. Koga hated Inuyasha more than he had ever hated anyone, and seeing Inuyasha kiss Kagome so possessively near the Goshinboku the week before made his body run with anger. He wanted to kiss her like that. He wanted to be hers, and her to be his. In his eyes, Inuyasha was the only obstacle between him and Kagome. He wanted her sooooo badly. When he stayed extra long to watch her fall asleep, he wished he was under the covers with her. Except he wouldn't be sleeping, just watching her. He was watching her now, too. Wondering when she would be his.

The thought of rape never occurred to him. He didn't want to hurt Kagome; that was actually the last thing he would ever want to do. He was just desperate to find a way to make her love him as much as she he loved her. He knew that he couldn't force her to like him, but he would have to act like the perfect man to win her affection. But that was the part that confused him-why didn't she like him? What was he doing wrong? He was the most popular guy in school, he was a track star, and he was hot. At least, that was what his 'fangirls' called him. He constantly complimented Kagome on her body, too. Every girl loved that, so why didn't she?

"Koga?" He was broken out of his thoughts by Kagome. He tried not to picture her naked as his eyes made the journey upward to meet hers. Her face was angry. He didn't like to see her angry; he wanted to make her happy and see that gorgeous smile of hers instead. "Koga, just go to your class. And STOP trying to seduce me. I don't like you! I like Inuyasha," she said. Her voice was slight louder with the last 2 sentences, though.

Koga sighed. "Fine, Kagome. But when he fails to please you, remember: you can always come to me." Kagome looked on as he left. _Fail to please me? HOW MANY PERVERTS ARE IN OUR SCHOOL!_

Inuyasha looked on from around the corner of the hall as Koga walked off. _Damn wolf. He isn't going to take Kagome away from me!_. Right now was a worship-Kagome moment, because Inuyasha had heard every word she had said to Koga about staying with him. _I'll have to repay her somehow._

(a/n) hii! I made the chapter longer this time. And I know the whole stalker thing is weird, but I got the idea from a book I am reading. One more thing- im doing something fun with the next chapter. When you peoples send reviews about this chapter, include your ideas of how Inuyasha can repay Kagome. The best idea wins! By wins, I mean im gonna put it in the next chapter. That's right! U GET TO CHOOSE WUT HAPPENS BETWEEN MR. POSSESIVE AND KAGOME! Yay for u ( ; READ AND REVIEW! 3 Laura S. aka InuChick155


End file.
